Amnésie
by Hissha
Summary: TERMINEE Duo à une liaison avec Heero depuis la fin de la guerre, ce qui lui attire la jalousie d'un de ces coéquipier
1. Désillusions

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

Commencé le : 29/07/2004

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap.1 : Désillusion**

La paix venait juste d'être signée, mais elle était encore trop fragile. Les pilotes de Gundam avaient donc décidé de rester au service des Préventer pour empêcher toute situation qui pourrait mettre un terme à cet équilibre.

Les cinq pilotes s'entendaient à merveille et des liens solides s'étaient formé entre eux. Certain s'était très rapproché, comme le pilote 01 et le pilote 02. Ils étaient passés d'une amitié fraternelle à une liaison torride.

Un soir, en rentrant d'une réunion tardive des Préventer, il trouva la maison entièrement vide. Il savait que Quatre et Trowa était en mission, mais Heero et Wufei devrait normalement être rentré. Il monta à l'étage, mais sa chambre était vide. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit venant de la bibliothèque, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Wufei en pleine méditation, il entra sans frapper. Il surprit alors une bribe de conversation entre les deux asiatiques.

- Heero, tu ne vas pas renier ce qu'on a vécu ! Cette nuit…

- Wufei, oublie ce qui s'est passé, je suis avec Duo, et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais ! Même pour toi, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Fit Heero d'un ton plus que cassant.

- On a couché ensemble ! Cette nuit-là, tu te moquais bien de Duo !

- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais !

- Mais on a fait l'amour ! Tu m'as fait l'amour ! C'est toi qui m'as murmurait ces mots d'amour, toi qui m'as caressé ! Tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais !

- Jamais, jamais Wufei je ne voulais faire ça ! J'étais dans une mauvaise période et tu étais là, point final ! N'en reparle plus, maintenant !

Heero se détourna du Chinois et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand il croisa les prunelles violine de son amant.

- Duo ? Duo kun, attend je...

- C'est bon Yuy, j'ai compris, ne te fatigue pas !

Duo fit demi-tour, et quitta la maison. Il marcha sans vraiment savoir ou allait et se retrouva dans un parc, il s'assit près d'une fontaine et réfléchis.

Il s'était pris une sacré baffe. Il savait que Heero ne l'aimait comme lui l'aimait, mais il croyait aux paroles qu'il lui disait durant leurs nuits. Mais en aucun cas il n'avait douté de sa fidélité, quel idiot…

Des bruits de pas le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui osait le déranger, mais les détourna bien vite. Il se leva et partit dans la direction opposée, mais une main sur son bras le stoppa.

- Duo, il faut qu'on parle.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

- Je te connais bien Tenshi. Je sais que quand tu es triste, tu aime bien les endroit tranquille, comme les parcs.

- Tu es perspicace ! Mais je ne tien pas à te parler.

- Tu as surpris une conversation que je ne voulais pas que tu attendes !

- C'est un peu raté.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je t'ai trahi, et je t'ai fait du mal, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'expliquer. S'il te plait !

Devant la détresse qu'il lisait dans les prunelles cobalt, Duo capitula.

- Je t'écoute.

Heero le remercia intérieurement, ils se rassirent sur le banc.

- Tu te souviens, il y a un mois, quand on s'était violemment disputé au sujet de Relena.

- Oui. J'étais tellement énervé que je me suis absenté deux jours.

- Hn. Je t'ai attendu durant ces deux jours. La veille de ton retour, vers trois heures du matin, j'étais sur le canapé, je voulais attendre ton retour pour te dire que Relena et moi c'était seulement fraternel. Wufei est descendu, et quand il à vu dans quel état j'étais, il m'a conduis jusque dans ma chambre. J'étais perdu, c'était la première fois qu'on se disputait aussi violemment et que tu étais parti. J'avais peur. Wufei en a profité, et nous avons fait l'amour. Au petit matin, j'ai sincèrement regretté. Je lui ai dit d'oublier. Puis tu es arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, je voulais te le dire, mais tu étais tellement heureux de me revoir que je n'ai rien dis. Pardonne-moi.

Duo resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, analysant le long discours de son amant.

- Tu avais peur de quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dis que tu avais peur, de quoi ?

- De te perdre. J'avais peur qu'à cause de cette dispute, tu ne veuille plus de moi, et que tu me quittes.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as trahi.

- …

- Tu m'as planté un couteau dans le cœur. Tu m'as fait mal, et je devrais te quittais, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne sais pas si je fais une erreur ou si j'ai raison, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à toi ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !

Heero l'enlaça doucement, mais Duo le repoussa légèrement.

- Dis-moi qu'entre vous, c'était purement sexuel, et qu'il n'y a pas d'amour.

- Je te le jure Duo, c'est purement sexuel. Une seule nuit d'égarement !

Duo embrassa Heero, rassuré.

C'est ainsi que Heero et Duo ne se séparèrent pas, au grand damne de Wufei. Un semblant d'équilibre était revenu, mais les relations entre l'américain et le Chinois avaient changé, Duo ne pouvait plus lui accorder sa confiance, et Wufei jalousait Duo d'être avec le japonais. Les mois passèrent, et cette histoire fut en partie oubliée des deux amants.

Mais quelqu'un ruminait sa vengeance…

À suivre…


	2. L'accident

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap.2 : L'accident**

Une mission était prévu. Une faction ennemie se formée, et les Préventer devait intervenir. Le groupe de rebelle ne comptait pas plus d'une dizaine de partisans, et deux pilotes furent dépêchés : Duo et Wufei.

Tout ce déroula très bien, et ce fut terminé en deux heures.

Sur le chemin du retour, Wufei proposa à Duo d'aller prendre un café et ce dernier accepta.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, et Wufei alla chercher deux tasses de café, après quelques minutes de silence, il le brisa :

- Tu sais Duo, notre amitié me manque.

- Moi aussi Wufei.

- Oublions cette histoire Duo, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe entre Heero et moi. C'est toi qu'il aime, et personne d'autre.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je m'en veux énormément. J'ai failli briser le couple de mes amis.

- Ce n'est rien Wufei, c'est oublié.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. C'est du passé.

- Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, et puis Heero et moi, ça n'a duré que quelques semaines, rien de bien important. Mais je suis soulagé qu'il t'en ai parlé, vous repartez sur de meilleur base.

- Quelques semaines, tu as dit ?

- Oui. Trois ou quatre semaines, mais durant tout ce temps, quand nous faisions l'amour, c'est à toi qu'il pensé !

- Heero m'a dit que ça n'avait duré qu'une seule nuit.

Wufei porta sa main à la bouche.

- Oh non ! Je suis désolé Duo, je pensais qu'il t'avais tout dis !

- Wufei ! Votre liaison à duré combien de temps ?

- Je te l'ai dit, trois ou quatre semaines, je ne sais plus ! Mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas important.

- ….

- Duo ?

L'américain se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Duo, ou va tu ? Je t'en pris, ne lui en veux pas ! Ne gâche pas tout, à cause de ma bêtise.

- Ne t'en fais pas Wufei, je ne vais rien faire. Rentre à la maison, je rentrerais plus tard !

- Duo je…

- Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas Wufei.

Et Duo sortit rapidement du bar.

- Débarrassez-vous de lui !

Sur cet ordre, trois homme suivirent le natté. Dans le bar, un jeune homme arborait un sourire victorieux.

Duo marcha un long moment, et se retrouva sur un pont. Il s'accouda à la rambarde.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as encore menti Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Maintenant, tout ce que tu m'as dis il y a quelques mois dans ce parc, est-ce vrai ? As-tu vraiment peur de me perdre, ou as-tu dis ça pour me récupérer ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Tu m'as trompé durant plusieurs semaines, alors que tu avais juré que ce n'était qu'une seule nuit ! je te déteste Heero, je te déteste de me faire autant souffrir. »_

Des bruit de pas le firent sortir de ses pensées. Pensant que Wufei l'avait suivi, il ne se mit pas sur ces garde et se retourna.

- Ça va aller Wuf…

Il ne s'entendait pas à se retrouvé face à trois hommes.

- Salut mon mignon ! Fit un homme gras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Duo.

- Nous ? Rien. On vient discuté.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, et disparaissez !

Duo commença à s'éloigner mais un autre homme lui coupa la route.

- Allons, allons, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! On veut seulement s'amuser un peu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme le frappa violemment au niveau de l'estomac. Duo se plia sous la douleur, et voulu riposter, mais soudain, il se sentit faible, et sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il résista à l'endormissement tandis que les trois hommes le roué de coups. Puis dans un état second, il se sentit soulevé.

Le croyant évanoui, les trois hommes le soulevèrent et le firent basculé par dessus la rambarde. Le corps de Duo tomba dans les eaux et fut emporté par le courant.

Une fois tout terminé, un quatrième homme sorti du noir : Wufei.

- Bien joué, mais je croyais vous avoir demandé de le tuer !

- Craignait rien boss, toute façon avec la dose de somnifère que vous lui avait fait prendre et les coups qu'il a reçu, il va se noyer !

- Il y a intérêt.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à faire croire à un accident maintenant !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Répondit Wufei.

- Et pour notre récompense ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Wufei mit sa main dans sa veste et en sortit un pistolet, en quelques seconde, deux des hommes moururent d'une balle dans le cœur, tandis que le troisième avait esquivé le tir mais était touché à l'épaule. Le Boss se rapprocha de lui.

- La moralité de cette histoire est de ne jamais faire affaire avec un pilote de Gundam ! Et il tira une seconde balle dans le crane de l'homme.

Il s'approcha de la rambarde et scruta les flots. Tout était calme, et il s'assura que personne n'était remonté sur la berge. Le calme plat.

Tranquillement, il reprit le chemin de la maison, et arrivé à cinq mètre, il se frappa violemment la tête contre une barre métallique afin de s'ouvrir le front, et sortant un couteau de sa poche, il se le planta dans l'épaule.

Tant bien que mal, il s'approcha de la porte, et fit une entrée fracassé en s'écroulant sur le sol et en simulant une respiration saccadée, témoin d'une course effrénée.

Aussitôt les trois autres pilotes se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Wufei ! Wufei tu es blessé ! ça va ? Trowa va chercher la trousse de premier secours ! Fit Quatre.

Heero s'approcha.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu… Aie… Ils nous ont pourchassé, on a essayé de s'en… débar….débarrassé, mais ils était beaucoup et Du…Duo les as retenu…

- Duo ?

Heero leva les yeux et chercha son amant des yeux.

- Ou est Duo ? Wufei ou est Duo ???

- Il… Il est… Au mon dieu, il n'a pas pu… Et Wufei s'écroula en larme.

- DIS MOI OU IL EST !!! Hurla le japonais.

- Heero ! Il est très mal en point

- Le pont….. de… Scares… Et le Chinois s'évanouit.

Sans un regard pour le blessé, Heero s'élança hors de la maison et se rendit au lieu indiqué par Wufei. mais en arrivant, il ne vit que trois corps, mais pas Duo. Il fouilla les alentours du regard cherchant un indice ou son amant aurait pu aller, mais rien. Il ne trouva rien.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il. DUO ???

Mais personne ne répondit à l'appel. Il entendit Trowa le rejoindre.

- Quatre m'a dit que Duo n'était pas avec Wufei.

- Ou est-il Trowa ?

- Nous le retrouverons !

Ils continuèrent les recherches jusqu'au petit matin sans succès, le pilote 02 avait bel et bien disparu…

Quand il s'était senti tombé dans l'eau, et entraîné par le courant, Duo avait tout fait pour combattre sa soudaine fatigue et garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais il avait mal partout et sa tête bourdonnait. Mais plus il luttait, plus il se fatiguait. Il localisa un tronc d'arbre qui flottait non loin de lui, et dans un dernier effort, il réussit à se hisser à moitié dessus, et se laissa emporter par le courant en sombrant dans un profond sommeil. Sa dernière pensée fut :

_« je te déteste Heero Yuy pour ce que tu m'as fait !! »_

À la sortie de la ville, Jessica Sanchez, se dirigea vers le petit lac afin de se rafraîchir un peu, laissant son ami dans la clairière. La nuit avait été longue, et plutôt difficile, Diego et elle avait failli se faire arrêter par la police préventive. Il faudrait qu'ils aillent voir John pour qu'il s'assure qu'aucun portrait robot n'avait été établi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans deux heures il faudrait qu'ils décollent pour la Nouvelle Zélande. Enfin le retour à la maison !

Elle s'accroupi au bord de l'eau et s'aspergea les bras, elle remarqua un tronc d'arbre flottant, mais ce qui retint son attention, ce fut la forme noire qui gisait dessus. Un homme.

Alors qu'elle analysait la situation, l'homme en question glissa de son tronc et coula à pic. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle plongea et essaya de localiser sous l'eau, l'endroit ou l'inconnu avait coulé. Elle le trouva et le remonta à la surface, tout en maintenant la tête du blessé hors de l'eau, elle cria :

- Diego ! Diego viens m'aider ! Vite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris, jaillit.

- Jesse, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Aide-moi à le remonter.

À eux d'eux, ils hissèrent le corps hors de l'eau.

- Il est mort ? Demanda Diego.

- Non, je sens son pouls, mais il est très faible. De plus il est brûlant de fièvre, il a du passer pratiquement toute la nuit dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Si on le soigne pas, il va mourir !

- Les hôpitaux ne sont pas recommander pour nous !

- Je sais. Appel l'aéroport et dis lui que nous prenons le jet dans vingt minutes ! Nous allons le ramener à la maison ! Là bas on pourra le soigner.

- Mais on ne sais même pas qui sait !

- C'est un risque à prendre ! Et puis regarde, il est à peine plus âgé que nous ! Alors ça ne peut pas être un flic.

- Ok. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Tandis que Diego s'éloignait pour téléphoner, Jessica se dirigea vers son sac en sortie une couverture chauffante. Elle emmitoufla le mystérieux jeune homme dedans, mais une croix attira son attention. Une croix chrétienne. Au toucher, elle sentit des striures au dos, une inscription. Elle la lit :

_**Duo. **_

_**A.C 187**_

- Alors Duo, qui es-tu? Murmura Jessica

À suivre…


	3. Qui suisje ?

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

Réponse aux reviews :

**Yami ni hikari :** Merci d'aimer ma fic, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Gayana :** Contente qu'elle te plaise aussi cet fic. Normalement la suite ne devrait pas être longue à arrivé vu que j'ai déjà écrit les prochains chapitre.

**Shina :** Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent beaucoup. Dans celle-là, je ne le gâte pas beaucoup le petit Wufei, mais bon, on va pas s'en plaindre....

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap. 3 : Qui suis-je ?**

Duo fut placé dans une chambre et installé confortablement dans un lit. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il dormait non-stop, et à son côté, Jessica le veillait. Diego fit son entré.

- Alors, pas de changement ?

- Non.

- A t-on avis, qui peut-il bien être ?

- Aucune idée. Tu as vu les bleus qu'il a sur tout le corps ? Il a du être battu avant d'être jeté à l'eau.

- C'est une chance qu'il est réussi à ne pas se noyer.

- Chut… Il se réveille, murmura Jessica.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il distingua un plafond blanc cru, la lumière lui fit mal, et il referma tout aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit. Il essaya de se rappeler de l'endroit ou il était, et comment il était arrivé là, mais ce fut le trou noir ! Il ne savait pas ou il était, ni qui il était. Il referma les yeux très fort, et essaya de se concentrer, mais rien ne vint. Il ne savait pas qui il était ! Une voix féminine le fit sursauter.

- Tu es enfin réveillé Duo. Dit Jessica, qui en voyant leur invité sans réaction depuis plus de cinq minutes, avait décidé de prendre la parole.

Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, et vit un garçon et une jeune fille rousse de son âge environ, avec des yeux vert émeraude, derrière elle, l'homme le regardait d'un air inquiet de ses grand yeux gris. Ils avaient l'air inquiet. Pour qui ? Pour lui ? Les connaissait-il ?

- Duo ? c'est mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qui suis-je ? Ou sommes-nous ?

- Oh, oh, oh ! Calme-toi mon gars. Que veut tu dire par « qui tu es ? »

- Je ne sais plus ! C'est tout noir ! Je sais pas qui je suis, ou suis-je ?

- En sécurité chez nous. Je m'appelle Jessica, et voici Diego.

Duo les dévisagea, mais leur visage ne lui rappela rien.

- Tu ne nous connais pas, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne te souviens pas de nous. Nous t'avons trouvé à moitié mort, et nous t'avons aidé.

- Quand à ton nom, enchaîna Diego, c'était inscrit sur la croix que tu porte à ton cou.

Duo porta la main à la chaîne, et examina longuement son pendentif. Mais ce nom ne lui inspira aucun souvenir.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de qui tu es ?

- Non. Je suis perdu, je suis qui ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et ma famille qui me recherche ? Il n'y en a pas ? Fit Duo, pratiquement au bord des larmes.

Jessica le prit en pitié, et le consola.

- Ne t'en fais pas Duo, tu ne partira pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas guéri, à moins que tu le veuille. Maintenant, laisse-nous nous occuper de toi.

Pendant ce temps, Diego prépara un léger sédatif pour le rendormir afin qu'il se calme.

- Tiens, bois ! Lui fit-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, Duo se rendormit.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Diego ?

- Je pense qu'on devrais l'aider. Tu sais que j'ai toujours du flair pour repérer les bonnes personnes, et je pense que Duo, ou quel que soit son nom, est quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il ne simule pas son amnésie.

- Hn. Je vais passer un message sur Internet sur toute les fréquence en mettant seulement des informations que seul ses proches comprendront.

- Mais si tu le met sur toutes les fréquences…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il se détruira au bout de trois heures.

Et elle s'installa à son ordinateur.

Les 4 G-Boys restant, furent convoqué dans le bureau de Lady Une. Cette dernière les accueillit avec un sourire triste.

- Cela fait une semaine que toute nos équipes sont à la recherche de Maxwell, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il est mort.

- NON !!! Il est peut être retenu quelques part ! On ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant ! S'exclama Heero.

- Ça fait mal, je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de continuer les recherche, les missions sont en attente. Cependant, je vous laisse carte blanche pour continuer seul.

- Il n'est pas mort ! Répéta Heero.

- Si dans deux mois, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Duo, je devrais le déclarer disparu au cours d'une mission.

- Nous le retrouverons Lady Une. Fit Heero.

Le japonais sortit. Les trois autres avait gardé le silence durant l'échange. Tous était éprouvé par la disparition de Duo. Quatre ressentait toute la peine et la détresse de Heero, et ne ressentait aucune onde de vie de Duo. Trowa était inquiet de voir dans quel état se trouvé Heero, et celui de son petit ami par la même occasion, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Shinigami était mort. Et Wufei était désemparé, car malgré la perte de son amant, Heero ne lui tombait pas dans les bras. Il avait pourtant penser qu'il aurait rechercher du réconfort et de la tendresse, ce qu'il se serrait empresser de lui donner, mais au lieu de cela, son futur amour passer son temps devant son PC à rechercher ce baka.

Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Le soir même, il attendit que Quatre et Trowa s'endorment pour se diriger vers la chambre du japonais. Il vit un filet de lumière sous la porte, et entra.

Il vit Heero en train de taper sur son pc comme un malade.

- Heero ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- Il est tard, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Pas tant que je l'aurai retrouver !

- S'il te plait Heero. On a déjà perdu Duo, on ne veut pas te perdre à toi ! Alors va t'allonger un peu !

Heero baissa la tête et se leva à contre-cœur. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et replia son bras sur ses yeux. Wufei, s'approcha de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Va t'en ! Siffla Heero entre ses dents.

- Pleure si tu en as envie !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas pleurer la disparition de Duo, et je pense que tu devrais, tu te sentirais mieux après.

Heero l'écouta parler, et de petite gouttes apparu au coin de ses yeux, bientôt suivit par ses sœurs. Wufei nicha la tête du japonais dans son épaule, et le laissa pleurer un moment tout en le berçant.

Quand il fut calmé, il lui releva la tête baigner de larmes, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero se recula, mais Wufei le retint.

- Je sais que c'est lui que tu veux, mais ce soir, laisse-moi te réconforter ! Susurra le chinois à son oreille.

Il lui reprit les lèvres et l'allongea sur le lit. Heero se laissa faire, sans protester.

Et pendant qu'il offrait son corps au Chinois, un message clignota sur son ordinateur :

_**Duo**_

_**A.C 187**_

Mais au petit matin, quand Heero se posa devant son pc portable, le message s'était auto-détruit. Chaque nuit, Wufei consolait Heero.

Et chaque nuit, un message du même style apparaissait sur tous les réseaux.

Mais aucun des G-Boys ne furent au courant de son existence.

Trois mois s'était écoulés, et aucune recherches de Jessica n'avait abouties. Duo s'était rétabli, et passé son temps à lire les journaux ou à regarder les informations, en quête du moindre avis de disparition. Mais ce fut le calme plat.

Ce jour là, Diego vint interrompre ses recherches.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Duo veut partir. Il est dans le hall.

Jessica se leva et partit rejoindre, celui qu'elle considérait depuis déjà trois mois, comme son petit frère.

- Duo ?

- Jessica ! Je voulais te dire au revoir !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et je sais que tu cherches qui je suis sur Internet, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je n'existe pas !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Aucune personne ne me recherche, ni parent, ni ami ! Je suis seul !

- Tu n'es pas seul ! Je suis là, et Diego aussi. On t'aime tu sais, tu est comme notre petit frère, et il faut que l'on prenne soin de toi.

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! ça se trouve, je suis un…

- Tu es Duo, le jeune homme que Diego et moi avons sauvé des eaux, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, si tu le veux bien, tu seras Duo Sanchez, mon frère !

- Pardon ?

- Accepte. Tu ne te souviens plus de ton ancienne vie, mais ça reviendra, mais en attendant, accepte de partager la notre.

- Oui Duo. Et puis, tu es déjà au courant de nos activités de voleur professionnel, et tu pourrais faire un bon partenaire. Rajouta Diego qui avait écouté toute la conversation du palier.

- Je… Je… D'accord ! Merci... Merci petite sœur.

- Hé ! C'est grande sœur !

Duo rit de bon cœur. Certes, il n'avait pas retrouvé son passé, mais au moins, il avait gagné une famille de substitution formidable.

La folie la plus pure régnait parmi les Préventer. Un microfilm possédant tous les plan de fabrication des Gundam avait été mis à jours, et gardé sous haute surveillance dans une ancienne propriété de Treize Kushrénada.

Dans le palais de Sank :

- Je pensais que tous les plans avait été détruit ! Comment peux-tu m'expliquer ça ?

- Écoute Relena, je le pensais également, et je ne savais pas que les professeurs avait conservé une sauvegarde de ces plans !

- Nous devons les détruire Heero !

- Je le sais ! Mais la propriété est très bien gardé, et il serait quasiment impossible de réussir à y pénétrer et à y ressortir !

- Tu propose d'attendre ?

- Quand ils passeront à l'attaque, nous pourront les arrêter.

- Heero ! Si ils reconstruisent les Gundam, c'est eux qui seront armés, pas vous ! Comment ferez-vous ?

- Nous…

- Hors de question !

- Relena !

- J'ai fait interdire la construction d'arme pour tous le monde ! Je ne vous confirez pas d'armure mobile ! Si on commence comme ça, la guerre recommencera !

- Peut-être, mais je pense que c'est un risque à prendre. Pense-y.

Heero sortit, laissant une reine complètement anéantie. Quatre ans de paix, et tout ça pour revenir au point de départ. Elle décidé donc de faire appel à des méthodes non-conventionnel. Elle décrocha son combiné.

- Allô ? Fit une voix d'homme.

- Rolofson.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Une équipe pour récupérer un objet important.

- Compris. Je vous mettrais en contact mes meilleurs éléments, votre Altesse.

- Qu'ils se présentent à mon bureau demain.

- Entendu.

Et la communication coupa.

- C'est la seule solution ! Murmura Relena pour elle-même.

Pendant ce temps, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une maison, trois jeunes gens insouciant batifolaient dans l'eau. Le plus jeune des trois sortis de la piscine et se dirigea vers une des chaises longues. Aussitôt, une jeune femme le rejoignit.

- Que se passe-t-il petit frère ?

- Rien. Un coup de fatigue.

- Duo !

- Ok. Ok. Je suis seulement préoccupé, Jesse.

- C'est encore ce rêve ?

- Oui. Il revient de plus en plus souvent.

- Raconte-moi.

- Tu connais déjà.

- Mais peut-être qu'à force, je découvrirais une signification.

- Le problème, c'est que ce n'est même pas un souvenir. Je vois ces yeux bleus qui me hantent, et qui semblent remplis d'amour. Mais je sens en même temps que je le déteste.

- Tu te souviens de quelqu'un. Peut-être un de tes amis, ou…

- Ou ?

- Un des hommes qui t'a agressé la nuit ou t'as été jeté à l'eau.

- Peut-être.

- Allez, te fais pas de bile. Si tu veux on peut reprendre les recher…

- Non !! J'ai abandonné depuis trois ans. J'ai déjà perdu une année à cherché qui j'étais, sans résultats ! Alors maintenant, je ne cherche plus.

Jessica allait ajouté autre chose, quand l'arrivé de leur mentor l'interrompis.

- John ?

- Bonjour Jesse, Duo, Diego.

- Qu'est qui vous emmène ? Demanda Diego.

- Une mission.

- Pour qui ? Interrogea Jessica, très professionnelle.

- La reine Relena Peacecraft en personne.

- Waouh ! Que nous veut la haute société ? S'exclama Duo.

- Elle vous expliquera tous en détail demain. Vous partez pour Sank.

- Cette mission est fiable ?

- Jessica, tu sais très bien que Relena ne perdrait pas son temps avec nous, alors que tout les Préventer sont autour d'elle. Si elle à fait appel à vos services, c'est que…

- Ses soldats sont des incapables ! Termina Duo.

- Exactement. Je vous contacterais demain, afin de prendre connaissance de la mission.

- Ok. Bon, les gars, les vacances sont terminés ! S'exclama Jessica avec entrain.

À suivre…


	4. Retrouvailles

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap. 4 : Retrouvailles**

Relena était plongé dans ses papiers, quand on frappa deux coups à sa porte et que l'on entra sans avoir été invité. Elle leva les yeux et observa intriguée, la jeune femme qui l'avait interrompus.

- Bonjour Altesse. Vous avez fait appel à nous.

- La fameuse équipe de John.

- C'est exact.

- Asseyez-vous. Vous êtes seule ?

- Mes compagnons vont arrivés d'une minute à l'autre.

Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes. La reine les dévisagea vite fait, un beau brun aux yeux gris, et un second….

Elle se figea en reconnaissant le second homme.

Relena le fixa, le teint pâle, la bouche entrouverte durant au moins cinq minutes.

Duo échangea un regard surpris avec ses compagnons.

- Quelque chose ne va pas votre Altesse ?

- … Euh…. Non. Non, tout va bien Duo.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_**« **Et il me le demande en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_

- John a dû me les fournir. Répondit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Duo en fut encore plus surpris, et regarda avec affolement Jessica. Cette dernière prit la parole :

- Alors, pourquoi nous avoir demandé ?

- Nous voulons récupérer un microfilm, contenant les plans des **Gundam !** Fit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, sans quitter Duo des yeux.

- Et ? Continua Jessica.

- Le microfilm est dissimulé dans un œuf en or, appelé l'œuf du Tsar. Il est entièrement en or et incrusté de pierre précieuse. Il vaut une fortune. Il faut que nous récupérions cet œuf.

- Pourquoi faire appel à nous ? Vos hommes pourrez aisément s'en chargé ! Fit Diego.

- C'est simple Diego. Elle ne veut pas mouiller ses hommes là-dedans. C'est des petites mains, qu'elle cherche. Comme tous les politiciens ! Répondit Duo.

- Au contraire. C'est des spécialistes que je recherche ! Et c'est vous !

- Quel sera la récompense ? Demanda Duo.

- Ma profonde gratitude. Et l'œuf du Tsar, que vous pourrez gardé !

- C'est une pièce unique et rare. Et vous voulez nous la donnez ?

- Oui. Mais à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous fassiez équipe avec quatre de mes hommes !

- Oh non ! Fit Diego.

- Qui ? Demanda Jessica ?

- Des anciens pilotes !

- Attendez, vous voulez dire, les Pilotes ? Eux ?

- Oui.

- Hors de question ! Fit Diego catégorique.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Duo.

Trois regards se posa sur lui. Relena le regarda extrêmement surprise.

- Cinq poltrons qui ont mis fin à la guerre. Fit Jessica

- Tous le monde chez les Préventer, ne pense plus que par eux ! Rajouta Diego.

- Pas vous ?

- Gagné une guerre aux commandes d'un robot n'est pas un exploit pour nous ! A terre, ils ne savent pas réglé un conflit. Termina Jessica.

- Oh !

- Vous ne les connaissez pas Duo? Demanda la reine.

- Non, pas que je sache. J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est pas plus mal.

- Bon revenons, à la mission. Il est hors de question que nous faisions équipe avec eux.

- Pourtant, ils sont briefés, et ils possèdent toutes les informations concernant la mission. Vous aurez cartes blanche sur le terrain, eux, se contenterons de vous guider dans vos démarches.

- C'est hors de…

- On peut essayer. Une aide extérieur ne serait pas si mal, non. ? Fit Duo.

Jessica et Diego échangèrent un regard, et conclurent :

- D'accord.

- Entendu.

- Parfait. La mission débutera dans quatre jours. En entendant, je vous envoierais les pilotes chez vous, ils vous seront utiles sur place.

- Hn….

- C'est terminé, je vous remercie. Melle Sanchez, j'aimerais vous revoir demain, seule.

- A quel sujet ?

- C'est délicat, et je ne veux pas vous en parler ici.

- À demain.

Ils sortirent, Relena prit son téléphone.

- Pagan, annule tous mes rendez-vous de la journée.

Et elle partit précipitamment.

- Non, mais vous avez vu comment elle me fixait ?

- C'est clair Duo, soit tu as fait une touche, soit elle a un problème avec les nattes.

- Elle m'a foutu mal à l'aise. Au fait Jessica, tu as une idée de ce qu'elle te veux ?

- Non. Je le saurai demain. Répondit-elle. Rentrez à la maison, je vais me trouvez un hôtel pour la nuit. Je vous rejoindrez demain soir.

- Entendu.

- Ne t'ennuie pas sans nous ! Fit Duo malicieusement.

Jessica lui sourit, et les regarda s'éloigner. Son regard se posa sur Duo, et un doute l'envahit.

_« La reine à eut un choc en voyant Duo, c'est comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Peut-être qu'elle le connaît ? Ou peut-être que c'est un… Non ! J'en saurais plus demain. Mais quand même, j'ai l'impression que finalement le passé de Duo vient de nous rattraper ! »_

Wufei lisait tranquillement dans le salon, tandis que Quatre et Trowa étaient dans le jardin et que Heero se trouvait à l'étage. La sonnette d'entrée retentit bruyamment, et la personne qui se trouvait derrière s'excitait dessus. Énervé d'être ainsi dérangé, le Chinois se leva en pestant en ouvrit la porte. Une furie blonde entra dedans, le renversa au passage.

- Heero ? Heero ??

- Relena ?

- Ah Wufei, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Ou est Heero et les autres ?

- Heero dans sa chambre, et les autre dehors.

- Bien, va chercher les autres, j'attend Heero.

- Mais…

- Dépêche-toi !!! Heero ???

Wufei s'éloigna en murmurant que cette onna était folle, tandis que Heero descendait l'escalier au pas de course.

- Relena ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu crie comme ça ?

- Je l'ai vu Heero, je l'ai vu !!

- Qui ?

- Allons dans le salon. WUFEI DÉPÊCHE-TOI !!!!!

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois autres pilotes entrèrent dans le salon, et fixèrent incrédule Relena qui piaffait d'impatience.

- Relena, tu nous explique maintenant ? Demanda Heero.

- Oui. Voilà, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire appel à une section spécial, pour récupérer le microfilm…

- Relena…

- Laisse-moi parler !! C'est un ami à mon père qui l'a crée, ils ne sont que trois. Trois voleurs professionnel. Je ne les avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi tu viens nous raconter ça ? Onna sans…

- Ferme-là Chang !! Fit Trowa, passablement énervé par le Chinois. Laisse-la parler !

- Merci Trowa.

- Viens en au fait Relena. En quoi cela nous regarde ? Fit Heero

- Croyez-moi, vous allez être heureux d'entendre la suite.

- Nous vous écoutons Melle Relena. Fit Quatre.

- Bien. Ce matin, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie en le voyant. Au début j'ai cru à une hallucination, mais c'en n'était pas une ! Il était bien devant moi.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda soudainement Heero.

- Duo.

- ….

- ….

- C'était vraiment lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est vivant ! Pendant tout ce temps il était vivant, il ne nous a pas contacter !! Fit Heero, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Alors, il ne voulait plus entendre parlez de nous. Il est parti en se faisant passez pour mort ! Dit Quatre, sous le choc.

Trowa ne dit rien. Et Wufei se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

- Il ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Pardon ? Fit Quatre

- Quand Duo m'a vu, il ne m'a absolument pas reconnu, et il ne jouait pas la comédie. Quand j'ai parlé de vous, il m'a demandé qui vous étiez !

- Il… Il est amnésique ? Demanda Heero.

- Je pense. Je vous ai inclus dans la mission afin que vous le voyez par vous même. Demain, je vous ferez rencontrer la personne qui l'a recueilli.

- Mais comment va-t-il ? Fit Heero.

- Il a l'air d'aller bien. Plus calme qu'avant. Mais il a toujours horreur des politiciens, il me l'a bien fait comprendre. C'est exactement le même, il a un peu changé, mais c'est notre Duo. Lui dit Relena.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Wufei qui s'était sensiblement renfrogné, et sourit intérieurement. Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil la relation entre son meilleur ami et ce Chinois arrogant. Elle partit quelques heures plus tard, laissant quatre hommes sous le choc.

Après le départ de Relena, Heero monta dans sa chambre et sortit une boite de son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs objets : un couteau (souvenir de son amant), deux balles de pistolet (celle que Duo avait tiré sur Heero le jour de leur première rencontre), un ruban noir (son préféré), deux vieilles places de cinéma (leur première soirée), et une photo.

Il prit la photo, et la regarda longuement. Elle représentait les cinq pilotes, quelques temps après la guerre, le bonheur était présent sur cette photo, Duo et Heero étaient collés l'un à l'autre en regardant l'objectif, entouré de leur amis. Il passa un doigt sur le visage de son ancien amant.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, mais Heero ne releva pas la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu Heero ? Demanda Quatre.

- Chamboulé. Je m'étais habitué à sa mort, et voilà qu'il réapparaît. Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi pensé.

- C'est un choc pour nous tous.

- Comment ai-je pu ne pas le retrouver ? Il était vivant, et j'ai été incapable de le retrouver.

- Ce n'es pas ta faute Heero.

- Bien sur que si. Je lui avait promis que je le protègerais toujours, et je l'ai abandonné.

- Est-ce que tu l'aime toujours ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié ! Mon cœur lui appartiendra toujours.

- Et Wufei ?

- Il m'a permis d'atténuer la douleur, mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Je m'en suis honteusement servi.

- Tu as atténué ta peine, c'est compréhensible.

Derrière la porte, une ombre se retira en serrant les poings de rage.

_« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Maxwell revienne ? Dire que je croyais que cet imbécile était mort ! J'aurais mieux fait de m'en occuper moi-même ! Mais ça peut encore s'arranger !! Cette fois Maxwell, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant ! »_

Le lendemain, quand Jessica se présenta dans le bureau de Relena, elle fut étonnée de découvrir quatre jeune hommes.

- Bonjour Jessica.

- Altesse.

- Venez, je vous présente Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang et Heero Yuy.

- Enchantée. Vous vouliez me voir à quel sujet ?

- Et bien, c'est au sujet de Duo.

- Nous aimerions savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! Fit Quatre.

_« Nous y voilà ! »_

- J'ai trouvé Duo il y a quatre ans. Il était emporté par les flots d'une rivière, il avait, par je ne sais quel miracle réussi à s'accrocher à un tronc pour ne pas coulé. Il était sur le point de se noyer, et mon coéquipier et moi l'avons sortit des eaux. Il est resté cinq jours inconscient, et souffrant d'une forte fièvre, agrémenté par des blessures. Quand il s'est réveillé il ne savait plus qui il était, seule sa croix nous as fourni son prénom.

- Nous étions cinq. Il y a quatre ans, notre compagnon, Duo Maxwell à disparu durant une mission. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé, jusqu'à hier. Dit Heero.

- Vous voulez dire que celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, et en réalité un pilote de Gundam ?

- Un ancien pilote. Mais oui, Duo était des nôtres !

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais cherché ?

- J'ai passé des jours et des nuits à faire des recherches sur Internet ! Déclara Heero.

- C'est faux ! Si tu aurais convenablement bien cherché sur Internet, alors tu aurais remarqué qu'un message apparaissait chaque nuit durant un an.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

- Tu as mal cherché ! Et vous vous dites ces amis ?

- Comment oses-tu…. Commença Heero.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça ! Je repars pour la Nouvelle-Zélande cet après-midi, venez avec moi ! Plus vite on aura réglé cette affaire, plus vite on sera débarrassez de vous !

- Duo ne…

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous saute dans les bras ! Ne vous bercez pas de fausse illusions !

À suivre…


	5. Révélations

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap.5 : Révélation**

Quand Duo rentra de sa virée en moto, il eut la surprise de découvrir que Jessica était de retour.

- Jesse ! Tu es déjà de retour ! Alors, elle te voulait quoi la reine !

- Duo…

C'est alors que l'américain remarqua que sa sœur arborait un air résolu et fatidique.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Duo ? Duo, c'est bien toi ?

Duo se retourna vers la source de l'appel, et découvrit alors quatre jeunes hommes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant.

- Euh… Bonjour.

Il se détourna d'eux et interrogea Jessica du regard. Elle lui prit les mains, et le força à s'asseoir.

- Duo, quand on s'est rendu à Sank, il semblerait qu'une partie de ton passé nous ai rattrapé.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te présente Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

- Je les connais ?

- Oui. Duo, tu étais un pilote de Gundam.

- …

- Duo ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est faux !

- Je suis désolé.

Duo se leva et alla se posé devant une vitrine, dos aux Gundam. Heero se leva et s'approcha de lui, sous l'œil noir de Wufei.

- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais…

Avant de continuer, le japonais posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo. Ce dernier eut un brusque mouvement de recul venu de son subconscient.

- Ne me touche pas Heero !!!!

Il dégagea brusquement son épaule et frappa violemment le pilote 01, emporté par l'élan de son bras, il brisa la vitrine. Choqué par cette violence qu'il venait de dégagé, il se baissa et se mit à ramasser les morceaux de verres avec des mains tremblantes.

- Oh mon dieu !

Jessica le rejoignit.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas la casser, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Duo.

- Je suis désolé…

Jessica lui prit ses main dans les siennes, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'assure Duo, ce n'est pas grave !

L'américain la regarda dans les yeux, et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, une moto démarra en trombe.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon, Diego n'avait rien dit, mais quand il s'adressa aux pilotes, son ton ne fut en rien amical.

- J'ignore pourquoi on vous à envoyer pour cette mission, mais une chose est sur, Duo est notre ami, vous lui faites du mal, on vous tue ! Pilotes ou pas pilotes !

- Diego, je vais chercher Duo, et lui parler un peu, restes ici, et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais son coup d'œil vers les Gundam indiqua Diego dans la nature de sa phrase. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

En quatre ans de vie commune, Jessica savait que quand Duo ne se sentait pas bien, il aimait s'isoler dans un parc. Il n'y en avait qu'un dans la ville, et elle s'y rendit.

- Duo ?

- Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allé.

- Tu me parles encore ?

- Pourquoi je ne te parlerai plus ?

- Parce que je sui un Gundam.

- Pour moi, tu seras toujours Duo, que tu soit un pilote ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

- Mais tu ne les aimes pas.

- Mais je t'aime toi, c'est différent ! Et c'est pareil pour Diego.

Duo resta silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre la parole d'un air grave :

- Tu as vu comment j'ai réagi quand ce gars m'a touché ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis devenu si violent ?

- Je l'ignore Duo. En tout cas, lui il t'aime !

- QUOI ???

- Il tient à toi, quand il t'a vu, il y a une cette petite étincelle d'amour dans son regard. Et je sais de quoi je parle !

- Si il m'aime, pourquoi je le déteste ?

- Peut-être qu'en restant un moment près d'eux, tu auras des réponses.

- Que vais-je faire ?

- Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je vais te laisser, je rentre.

- À tout à l'heure.

- Ne tarde pas trop.

- T'inquiète.

Quand elle rentra, ce fut le silence complet dans la maison. Seul Diego l'attendait dans la pénombre du salon.

- Ou sont les pilotes ?

- Dans leurs chambres. Seul le 01 est parti dormir ailleurs. Comment va Duo ?

- Il est traumatisé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a eu une réaction aussi violente envers le 01 et cela le perturbe.

- J'ai un peu parlé avec le 04, il m'a racontait que Duo et le 01 étaient amants, et qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le soir ou Duo est tombé à l'eau.

- Le seul qui le sait est amnésique.

- Hm… Peut-être qu'en côtoyant régulièrement les Gundam, il recouvrera la mémoire.

- Combien de temps doit durer la mission ?

- En prenant en compte la vérification des informations, je dirais deux semaines.

- Tu veux qu'on héberge les Gundam ici ? Chez nous.

- Oui.

- Je ne pourrais pas.

- Fais le pour Duo alors, c'est capitale pour lui. J'en suis convaincue.

- Pour Duo alors.

le lendemain matin, Jessica prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de trois des pilotes, quand Diego entra en toute panique dans la cuisine.

- Jessy ! Duo n'est pas ici, il n'est pas dans la maison.

- Calme-toi Diego, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Il n'a pas dormi ici ! J'ai voulu aller le voir, pour savoir comment il allait, son lit était fait. T'es sûr qu'il allait bien, quand tu l'as quitté ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Diego allait rajouter autre chose, quand Duo fit son apparition. Il salua Diego et Jessica, mais son expression durci quand il se tourna vers les pilotes.

- Vous êtes trois, il en manque un ?

- Heero n'est pas ici. Il est à l'hôtel. Lui répondit le blond.

- Je vois. Écoutez, j'ai longuement réfléchi à vous, à moi, et j'en ai conclu que j'avais perdu une année entière de ma vie à chercher mes racines sans aucuns résultats, et aujourd'hui, je me fiche de savoir qui je suis. J'exécuterai cette mission, mais ensuite je veux que vous vous tiriez d'ici ! Je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec vous !

Et Duo repartit vers sa chambre. Jessica observa les pilotes. Le blond avait affreusement pâlit tandis que le brun semblait choqué, mais par contre le chinois arborait un air victorieux qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

**« **_Allons donc Wufei Chang, on dirait qu'on est content de se débarrasser de Duo. il va falloir que je te surveille sérieusement toi ! »_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il dit ça parce qu'il ne vous connaît pas. Où parce qu'il ne se rappelle pas de vous, plutôt. Mais il changera d'avis. Les rassura-t-elle.

- Je comprends la réaction de Duo, même si elle est douloureuse. Fit le petit blond.

À suivre…


	6. La mission

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap. 6 : La mission**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les Gundam étaient en Nouvelle-Zélande à aider les trois compères pour la mission.

Durant cette semaine, Duo avait accepté de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses anciens compagnons. Il avait tout de suite accroché avec Quatre, et rigolé comme de vieux amis, Trowa était plus réservé mais il avait confiance en lui, cependant il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Wufei et de Heero.

Un matin, il profita que Diego et Jessica soient partis en course pour interroger Quatre.

- Je peux te parler Quatre ?

- Bien sûr Duo. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Ben… Tu es avec Trowa n'est ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui. Ça te dérange ?

- Oh non, et… avant, est-ce que j'étais avec quelqu'un ?

Quatre sembla hésiter un moment, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Et bien… Oui, tu avais une aventure et…

- Avec Heero ?

- Oui.

Duo fronça les sourcils un moment.

- Comment c'était ? Avec vous ? L'ambiance du groupe ?

- Dès le début, elle était solide. Avec la guerre on a appris à se protéger les uns des autres et une amitié sans frontière était née. Cependant, quand des couples ont commencé à se former, toi avec Heero, ou moi avec Trowa, ça à quelque peu dérapé.

- Et Wufei ?

- Comment ça Wufei ?

- Est-ce que je l'aimais bien ?

- Tu aimais bien l'embêter. Il était le seul à s'énerver très vite.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste ?

- Il ne te déteste pas….

- Il me regarde comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne comprend pas.

- Wufei a toujours était comme ça Duo. Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Mentit Quatre pour rassurer l'américain.

La discussion s'acheva sur le retour de Jessica et Diego.

- Ah ! Quatre, Duo, vous êtes là, parfait ! Dieg, va chercher les autres !

- Que se passe-t-il soeurette ?

- On a parlé à John, il faut une équipe pour ce soir.

Une fois tout le monde réunis dans le salon, Jessica prit la parole.

- Voilà, comme vous le savez tous, l'œuf est très bien gardé.

- Viens s'en au fait Onna ! Fit Wufei.

- Si tu la fermais, je pourrais peut-être parler ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Ne…

- Lui parle pas comme ça Chang ! Intervint Duo.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Ça suffit ! Wufei assit-toi et ne l'ouvre plus. Jessica, continue ! Intervint Heero.

Jessica lui fit un hochement de tête reconnaissant tandis que Wufei fusillait du regard Duo.

« _Il suffit que Maxwell intervienne pour que Heero me rabaisse ! Tu me le paieras Duo, et crois-moi, tu va souffrir ! »_

- Pour allez récupérer cet œuf, nous devons d'abord infiltré la base, et nous ne savons pas comment sont disposés les gardes à l'intérieur.

- C'est pour ça que John veut que nous nous y rendions en éclaireur ce soir. Rajouta Diego. D'après les plans, les issus, quel qu'elles soient, sont protéger par des codes informatiques.

- C'est pour cela que nous envoierons sur le terrain, un pro de l'informatique et un génie de l'infiltration. Termina Jessica.

- Qui propose-tu ? Demanda Duo.

- Barton et Yuy sont parfait pour cette mission ! Trancha Wufei.

« _Si cette Onna pense qu'elle peut nous imposer ces volontés elle se trompe ! Les autres suivront mon idée »._

- Justement, non. Comme il à été décidé avec Relena que seulement mon équipe s'occupera de la mission et que vous resterez à l'arrière, j'ai pensé envoyer sur le terrain un Gundam et l'un d'entre nous !

- Qui ? Demanda Wufei, d'un ton mauvais.

- Duo, de nous trois, tu es le plus agile et tu te fond dans l'ombre comme un fantôme, tu seras le plus opérationnel.

- Compris. Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas avec moi ? Tu es bonne en informatique !

- C'est vrai. Je peux créer et détruire des virus les yeux fermés, mais je manque de technique en se qui concerne les déchiffrages de code, pour cela, je pense que Heero sera plus performant que moi.

- Nimnu Ryoukai.

Du coin de l'œil, Jessica nota que Chang avait affreusement pâlit, tandis que Duo et Heero étaient songeurs. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Diego ou elle prenne la place de l'américain.

- Duo, si tu…

- C'est parfait comme ça ! A quelle heure commence la mission ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du japonais.

- Disons 23 h ? Ca te va ? Fit Heero.

- Ok.

Et tandis que tous le monde se séparait, Wufei s'étouffait de rage.

Le soir même

Duo avait passé la majorité de la journée à étudier le plan des canalisations à suivre. Quand le japonais vint frapper à sa porte, il le rejoignit en bas.

La route jusqu'à la base se fit en silence, tout comme la mission, personne ne parlait.

Pendant que Heero vérifiait les alentours, Duo s'activait au niveau du conduit d'aération.

- Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux, alors je passe devant.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrais désactiver les différentes alarmes, alors vaut mieux que je passe devant, tu risquerais en déclencher une par incident.

- Je te signale que je vole des œuvres d'art depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise comment faire.

- Je sais, tu as beaucoup d'expérience depuis ton enfance.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu voles depuis que tu es petit. C'est pour cela que le professeur G à décidé de te confier Deathscythe, sous prétexte que tu l'avais volé.

À l'entente des paroles du japonais, une scène lui revint en mémoire :

_- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?_

_- Peut-être aurais-tu oublier ceci ? _

_Un vieillard se tenait devant lui, la coupe en forme de champignon et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche._

_- Vous les avez déminés ?_

_- Duo, pourquoi voulez-tu détruire cette petite merveille ?_

_- Je le devais_

_Le pr. G prit l'arme dans le tee-shirt de Duo._

_- Je suppose que tu voulais me tuer après._

_- Et toutes les personnes de cette base, moi y compris, si ça pouvait empêcher un massacre._

_- Alors vole le Deathscythe Duo._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu pourrais descendre sur Terre sous le nom de l'Ange Exterminateur ! Déclara le vieux en s'éloignant._

_- L'ange exterminateur ? C'est mieux que celui responsable d'un massacre._

- Duo ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle ?

- Hm..... oui, ça va. Bon alors vas-y, passe devant ! Fit l'américain d'un tout bourru.

Le japonais s'exécuta un peu surpris du ton de Duo, mais n'y fit pas attention. Ils commencèrent leur avancée à travers les tuyaux obscures et silencieux, mais le silence fut rompu par un bruit singulier que nul ne put interprété. Soudain Heero stoppa.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y à une ventilation.

- Shit ! Laisse-moi passer devant.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Essayer de la couper.

L'américain se glissa entre les jambes d'Heero afin de passer premier. L'étroitesse du couloir ne lui facilitant pas la tâche, ils durent se coller l'espace d'un instant. Instant qui ne laissa pas le japonais de marbre. Mais Duo n'y prêta aucune attention, trop préoccupé avec la ventilation. Il trouva le système et le coupa, puis se collant le plus possible au mur.

- Repasse devant ! Normalement la salle devrait se trouver juste après.

- Hn.

Mais en s'avançant, Heero ne remarqua pas la grimace de douleur de Duo. Ce dernier se laissa une minute de répit avant de se dégager du mur et ainsi retirer le pic de métal qui s'était enfoncé dans son épaule.

Après avoir piratés les codes, ils rebroussèrent chemin, sans se faire repérer. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que Duo laissa exprimer sa douleur dans la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Une légère blessure. Ce n'est rien.

À ces mots, le japonais détourna le regard de la route pour fixer son partenaire. Il remarqua alors l'épaule en sang de l'américain.

- Baka.

- Mais ou est-ce que tu vas ? Ce n'est pas la route de la maison.

- Soigner tes blessures baka.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel du japonais.

- Va t'asseoir sur le lit, et enlève ta chemise. Je te rejoint.

L'américain s'exécuta sans broncher, et quand Heero revint et vit Duo torse nu, son cœur s'accéléra. Mettant son masque d'impassibilité en place, il se plaça derrière le natté en entreprit de désinfecté la blessure, mais il remarqua que Duo frissonnait à chaque contact. Après sa tâche terminé, il abaissa sa tête au niveau de son épaule et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu as froid ? Tu trembles.

- Euh… Non, ça va.

Heero changea alors de place, de derrière, il passa alors devant lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Durant quelques instant, il y eut un silence puis Heero parla :

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Duo. J'ai cru que plus jamais j'allais te revoir. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Duo resta silencieux mais plaça sa main sur la joue du japonais, redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau

Celle d'Heero passa derrière sa nuque et se rapproche de lui, de ses lèvres si douces. Il l'embrassa. Sa langue vient caresser les lèvres de Duo. Son autre main glissa sur ses hanches pour passez derrière son dos et il fit doucement basculer l'américain dessous lui. Ce dernier se laisse faire. Heero rompit le baiser. Il l'allongea sur le lit, ses genoux, de chaque côté des cuisses de son amant, sa main toujours derrière sa nuque et l'autre pour lui éviter de lui tomber dessus.

- Aishiteru.

Le japonais déposa un baiser sur son front puis descendis vers ses lèvres, continuant jusqu'à son cou. Il retira sa main de derrière sa nuque pour se presser contre lui. Il suça doucement la peau de son cou. Puis, il remonta vers son oreille, mordillant le lobe avant de lui murmurer:

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir.

Duo se laissa griser pas cet instant, et passa ses bras autour du corps chaud de l'ancien pilote 01.

Heero s'empara de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Ses mains s'activèrent et défirent les agrafes du jean noir de Duo avant de glisser dessous, venant caresser ma peau. Bientôt, plus aucun obstacle se dressent entre eux. Duo ressentit une certaine appréhension, bien qu'il sache qu'il l'avait fait plus d'une fois, ça faisait un peu comme une première fois, ne sachant comment s'y prendre.

Heero se colla contre l'américain, laissant ses mains parcourir ses flans. Duo se tortilla sous la caresse. Le japonais s'empara doucement des ses lèvres avant de parcourir son cou de baisers aussi léger que des papillons. Il continua de descendre sur son torse pour arriver à mes tétons durcis.

Lorsqu'il se mit à les sucer, Duo poussa un gémissement plus fort, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer. L'américain fut un peu perdu face à toutes ses sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui, grâce à de simples caresses si douces.

-Heero….

-Hn ?

Le japonais parcours mon visage de baiser. Mais aucun mot n'arrivent à sortir de la gorge du natté. Heero le fixa tendrement.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il lui sourit avant de se coller contre Duo, l'embrassant passionnément. La peur et l'appréhension s'étant quelque peu dissipé.

Heero lécha son nombril, lui tirant un petit hoquet de surprise. Ses doigts effleurent mon membre gonflé de désir. Il se fait dur et répond aux effleurements du brun. Heero donna quelques baiser vers son entrecuisse.

-Heero, murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier caressa tendrement ses bourses puis prit sa virilité à pleine bouche. Duo ne se retenu pas, et gémis des sons incompréhensibles, au bord de l'extase…. Heero commença lentement un mouvement de va et vient, lui faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Sa langue parcourt chaque recoin du membre du châtain avec un infime douceur. Ce dernier remua, voulant aller plus loin dans sa gorge mais une main retint son bassin. Il accéléra le rythme de sa douce torture. La respiration de Duo se fit saccadée, ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle, et les mains crispées sur le drap. Il se libéra dans la gorge de son amant.

L'américain était complètement couvert de sueur. Le brun lécha une dernière fois son membre et remonta jusque vers ses lèvres dont il s'empara, partageant ainsi le goût du liquide blanchâtre. Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se pressa contre son corps. Alors, le japonais lui présenta ses doigts, et presque instinctivement, l'américain comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il se mit à les humidifier, les léchant comme si c'était des sucreries. Heero les retira et Duo poussa un léger grognement, bâillonné par ses lèvres.

Ses doigts mouillés parcoururent la courbe de ses fesses avant que l'un d'entre eux pénètre dans son intimité. Duo se crispa, s'agrippant à lui. Heero ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'embrasser, de le couvrir de tendres baisers tandis que son bras passait autour de sa taille le maintenant immobile, contre lui. Il commença à remuer doucement son doigt avant d'un faire entrer un autre.

Duo se cambra sous le plaisir et la douleur mélangée. Il se mit à couvrir de baisers la nuque offerte de son amant, allant même lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Puis, Heero introduit un troisième doigts et les remua en harmonie, lui procurant un certain plaisir. Duo gémis doucement. Sa respiration recommençant à s'accélérer.

Heero l'embrassa tendrement. Dans le même mouvement, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement. Duo noua ses jambes sur ses hanches pour se sentir encore plus prêt de lui, sa main droite agrippant le drap, sous la douleur qu'il fait naître en lui. Tendrement, Heero lui caressa les côtes, puis sa main se glisser sous la sienne. Duo lâcha le drap et referma ses doigts entre ceux de mon amour.

Heero l'embrassa amoureusement tandis qu'il commençait doucement en entrer et sortir de son intimité. Une chaleur le submergea. Duo oublia la douleur face au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le japonais accéléra le mouvement, gémissant de plus en plus fort, leurs respirations étant entrecoupée de gémissements de plaisir. Leurs deux corps en fusion parfaite…

Heero se libéra en lui, répandant sa semence dans un râle de plaisir intense. Son corps bouillonnant et aussi moite que celui de son amant. Il se décolla lentement, pour plonger ses deux perles bleues dans les perles améthystes. Il reprit peu à peu sa respiration, caressant le visage de Duo avec sa main. Ce dernier lui sourit. Heero l'embrassa sur le front et se retira de son intimité. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, n'osant briser cet instant.

-Heero…

-Hn ?

-Je t'aime.

-Ore dakara Duo

Il se pencha vers Duo, s'emparant de ses lèvres encore une fois, explorant de nouveau son palais. Ce dernier en profita pour l'allonger sur le lit. Heero se laisse faire. Duo retrouva à moitié sur mon amour, il rompit le baiser et se boudina contre le torse puissant de son amant japonais. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de lui. Et ils s'endormirent heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé.

À suivre…


	7. Quand les masques tombent

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1&2 ; 1x5 ; 34

**AMNÉSIE**

**chap.7 : Quand les masques tombent**

Depuis la première fois en cinq ans, Heero se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être, et la raison de ce sentiment se trouvait à ses côtés, en train de l'observer avec un sourire tendre. Aussitôt, Duo se pencha sur lui et requis l'accès à sa bouche, ce que Heero accepta sans discuter.

- Comment ai-je pu vivre aussi longtemps loin de toi ? Murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant.

- C'est le passé, et maintenant, nous sommes réunis. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul.

- Merci. Merci de ton amour.

Puis tandis qu'ils profitaient de quelques minutes de répit avant de se lever, Duo fut pris d'un autre flash-back :

_Il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital ou se trouvait le pilote japonais. Sa dernière mission, celle de retrouver Relena et Marimaeia dans l'abris de Dekim Barton avait failli lui coûtait la vie, mais Heero s'en fichait totalement._

_- Heero, tu aurais pu mourir. Est-ce que tu t'en rend compte. S'écria Duo._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Personne ne m'attend. J'aurais du mourir dans cette guerre._

_- Et tu penses à moi ? Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, je t'aime trop pour ça !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- ……. _

_- Duo !! Duo !!! Reviens !!_

_L'américain partit en courant, ignorant les appels du Perfect Soldier. Il lui avait avoué son amour, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas l'embêter avec ça._

_Il se retrouva dans un parc, et s'isola dans un coin tranquille, mais une ombre le rejoignit._

_- Baka. La prochaine fois, je t'interdis te t'enfuir._

_- Hee… Heero ?_

_- Hn. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital toi ?_

_- Non. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je t'aime Duo._

_- Nani ????_

_- Tu m'as entendu. Mais je croyais que tu étais hétéro vu comment tu agissais avec Hilde. Si j'aurais su, je te l'aurais dit depuis longtemps._

_- Dis quoi Hee-chan ?? Fit l'américain d'un air taquin._

_- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !_

_Le japonais renversa Duo sur le sol et lui donna le plus passionné des baisers._

- Duo ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hn ? Tu disais ?

- Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention.

- Désolé, mais j'ai eu un souvenir… un souvenir de nous.

- C'était quoi ?

- La première fois que tu m'as dit « Je t'aime »

Le japonais lui sourit tendrement avant de le renverser sur le lit pour l'embrasser. De fil en aiguille, les caresses se firent plus intimes.

- Heero !

- Hn…

- Les autres nous attendent….

- Alors ils attendront, non ?

- Hm… Oui.

Et ils se laissèrent à nouveau emporter par la passion.

La matinée était bien avancé et les activité à la villa étaient encore nombreuses pour le bon déroulement de la mission, cependant aucune des six personnes présentes n'exécutèrent un geste, attendant patiemment depuis hier soir le retour de deux des leurs.

Si Trowa restait impassible, Diego ne cessait de montrer son inquiétude quand à l'absence de son frère de cœur. Wufei semblait bouillonnait de rage, Quatre et Jessica, quand à eux, échangèrent un sourire entendu. Eux deux avait compris que cette nuit-là, deux cœurs venait à nouveaux de se lier.

Enfin, contre toute attente, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, bientôt suivit par deux claquements de portière. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'américain rentra le premier. Aussitôt Diego se précipita vers eux.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Il n'y a pas eu de complications ?

- Non, aucune Diego.

- Vous avez les codes ? Demanda Jessica.

Aussitôt, une disquette se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Elle lança un regard étonné à Heero avant de prendre un main l'objet convoité.

- Merci.

- Mais alors, si il n'y a eu aucune complication, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi en retard ? Je vous signale que vous auriez du rentrer hier soir. Leur précisa Diego.

Sous ses paroles, l'américain et le japonais rougirent légèrement. Jessica réprima un sourire devant la scène.

- Euh… J'ai été légèrement blessé durant la mission, et Heero a tenu à faire un détour pour me soigner.

- Ou es-tu blessé ? Fais voir !

- C'est bon, ça va ! Bon, euh… Je vais aller prendre une douche et aller me reposer.

Duo passa devant eux et gravit les marches menant à l'étage à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais sa subite rougeur ne passa pas inaperçue. Une fois l'américain disparut, tous les regards se posèrent sur Heero qui ne comprit rien à ce qui lui tomber dessus. Aussi, pour toute retraite il se planta devant son pc en prétextant un rapport à taper pour Relena, et ignorant ainsi les regard et les sourires ironiques qui germaient sur les visages de chacun. Sauf Wufei.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient sortis, Diego était parti retrouvé leur patron et Duo avait été entraîné de force par une blonde déjanté sous prétexte qu'ils devaient faire les repérages des alentours de la base. Heero se retrouvait donc seul dans la maison. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour tenter de trouver de quoi le nourrir, quand il fut brusquement projeté contre un mur. Un corps se pressa contre lui, lui maintenant les poignets à hauteur de sa tête, le laissant dans l'incapacité de bouger. En face de lui, Wufei le regardait avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- Wufei ! Mais qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit ? ça t'as plu de te le taper de nouveau ?

- Tu as bu ou quoi ?

- Non, je ne suis pas saoul, mais seulement furieux ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet Heero, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser mon corps et de le jeter comme tu le fais !

Profitant d'une seconde d'inattention du chinois, Heero se libéra de son emprise et lui fit face.

- Vu comment tu as réussis à m'avoir, je dirais plutôt que c'est _Moi_ que _Tu_ considérais comme ton jouet !

- Je…

- Tu as profité de l'annonce de la mort de Duo pour avoir ce que tu voulais, j'étais trop anéanti pour refuser, et après trop désespéré pour te repousser. Mais maintenant ça à changer.

- Mais je t'aime !

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ! C'est mon corps ! Tu n'as aucun cœur Wufei, aucun respect pour ceux que tu veux posséder. C'est cela qui te différencie de Duo, il sera toujours plus important à mes yeux que toi ! Tu n'es rien ! Met-toi ça dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute !

Après un regard méprisant envers son ancien amant, Heero sortit afin de prendre l'air. Sur le perron il croisa Jessica et Duo qui revenait de leur exploration.

- Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressante ?

- Oui. Et des révélations aussi ! Répondit Jessica avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil en direction d'Heero, puis elle s'engouffra dans la maison.

- Qu'as-t-elle voulu dire ?

- Elle m'a arraché les vers du nez.

- Hn.

- Ça va toi ? Tu as l'air énervé.

Heero s'assit sur les marches et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

- Viens-là.

Duo le rejoignit sur les marches et se pelotonna contre lui. Heero l'entoura d'un bras protecteur autour des épaules et garda le silence.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Murmura l'américain.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre dernière dispute à quelques mois de ta disparition ?

**Flash-back**

_- Heero, tu ne vas pas renier ce qu'on a vécu ! Cette nuit…_

_- Wufei, oublie ce qui s'est passé, je suis avec Duo, et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais ! Même pour toi, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Fit Heero d'un ton plus que cassant._

_- On a couché ensemble ! Cette nuit-là, tu te moqué bien de Duo !_

_- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais !_

_- Mais on a fait l'amour ! Tu m'as fait l'amour ! C'est toi qui m'as murmurait ces mot d'amour, toi qui m'a caressé ! Tu était conscient de ce que tu faisais !_

_- Jamais, jamais Wufei je ne voulais faire ça ! J'étais dans une mauvaise période et tu était là, point final ! N'en reparle plus, maintenant !_

**Fin du flash-back**

- Oui. Tu avais couché avec Wufei et j'avais surpris votre conversation. J'étais partis et tu m'as retrouvé en me disant que cela n'avait duré qu'une nuit. Répondit Duo le visage sombre et hanté par un souvenir.

_ils se rassirent sur le banc._

_- Tu te souviens, il y a un mois, quand on s'était violemment disputé au sujet de Relena._

_- Oui. J'étais tellement énervé que je me suis absenté deux jours._

_- Hn. Je t'ai attendu durant ces deux jours. La veille de ton retour, vers trois heures du matin, j'étais sur le canapé, je voulais attendre ton retour pour te dire que Relena et moi c'était seulement fraternel. Wufei est descendu, et quand il à vu dans quel état j'étais, il m'a conduis jusque dans ma chambre. J'était perdu, c'était la première fois qu'on se disputait aussi violemment et que tu était partis. J'avais peur. Wufei en a profité, et nous avons fait l'amour. Au petit matin, j'ai sincèrement regretter. Je lui ai dit d'oublier. Puis tu es arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, je voulais te le dire, mais tu étais tellement heureux de me revoir que je n'ai rien dis. Pardonne-moi._

_Duo resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, analysant le long discours de son amant._

_- Tu avais peur de quoi ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu as dis que tu avais peur, de quoi ?_

_- De te perdre. J'avais peur qu'à cause de cette dispute, tu ne veuille plus de moi, et que tu me quitterais._

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'as trahi._

_- …_

_- Tu m'as planté un couteau dans le cœur. Tu m'as fait mal, et je devrais te quittais, mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne sais pas si je fais une erreur ou si j'ai raison, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à toi ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !_

_Heero l'enlaça doucement, mais Duo le repoussa légèrement._

_- Dis-moi qu'entre vous, c'était purement sexuel, et qu'il n'y a pas d'amour._

_Je te le jure Duo, c'est purement sexuel. Une seule nuit d'égarement ! _

- Exact. Puis ensuite tu as disparu.

- Et ? Parce que je sens qu'il y a une suite !

- J'étais désemparé. Je ne supportais pas le fait que je t'avais perdu, et Wufei était là, alors…

- Tu t'es mis avec lui.

- Non. Mais il me réconfortais à sa manière. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre lui et moi, mais…

Duo s'arracha de l'étreinte de son amant et se leva.

- Duo ?

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que la première je ne te l'avais pas dit et j'avais failli te perdre. Je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre que Wufei et moi avons été amant. Fit-il en se levant et se plaçant devant Duo.

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Je t'aime Heero, je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tenshi. Je donnerais ma vie pour que tu sois heureux, même si pour cela il faut que je sois loin de toi.

- Je ne serais qu'heureux que près de toi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Duo releva la tête et lui sourit.

- La première j'ai cru en toi, alors je croirais en toi à nouveau.

Et doucement il l'embrassa, Heero lui répondit en resserrant son étreinte sur son amant.

Au matin, le portable de Jessica sonna, réveillant ainsi la jeune femme.

- Allô ?

- Vous êtes Jessica Sanchez ?

- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Sally Pô. Il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important.

- À quel sujet.

- Duo.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Pas au téléphone.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans un motel à une centaine de kilomètre de chez vous. « L'envol ». Chambre 14.

- Je connais. J'y serais dans deux heures.

- Je vous attends.

Et cette Sally Pô raccrocha, laissant la jeune femme perplexe. Néanmoins, elle se leva et s'habilla. Quand elle se trouva dans la porte de la chambre 14 de l'hôtel, elle hésita un moment. Puis frappa. Une jeune femme blonde portant deux grosses tresse tombant sur ses épaules lui ouvrit. Elle avait un visage serein, mais ses yeux bleu trahissait sa fatigue et sa nervosité.

- Alors, que voulez-vous me dire au sujet de Duo ? Et qui êtes-vous au juste ? Demanda Jessica une fois que la femme eut refermé la porte.

- Je suis le docteur Sally Pô, et depuis la fin de la guerre, je travaille pour les Préventers et aussi pour les Gundam.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Je suis leur médecin personnel.

- Quel rapport Duo ?

- Je crains qu'il soit en danger !

- Parlez !

- Wufei Chang est venu me voir hier, il sombre dans une folie meurtrière à l'encontre de Duo. Il m'a dit qu'il le tuerait aujourd'hui. La première fois il me l'avait dit. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait Duo et moi je n'ai rien dit. J'ai gardé le silence parce que je l'aimais et je voulais le protéger, et un innocent aurait pu en mourir. Mais aujourd'hui, il va finir ce qu'il à commencer.

- Pourquoi me le dire alors que vous voulez le protéger ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune chance de l'avoir. Il veut Heero et il sera prêt à tuer quiconque se mettant en travers de son chemin.

- Merci, pour Duo.

Et sans perdre de temps, elle reprit la route de la villa. Si Sally disait vrai, Chang ne tarderait pas à intervenir.

À suivre…


	8. Tentative de meurtre, part I

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 12 ; 1x5 ; 3+4

**Amnésie**

**Chapitre 8 : Tentative de meurtre Part 1.**

Assez paniquée, Jessica reprit le volant de sa voiture. Elle avait encore deux heures de route, si jamais ce salopard de Chang passait à l'action Duo sera en danger, et elle ne sera pas là pour le protéger. Enfonçant la pédale de l'accélérateur, elle dépassa toutes les limites de vitesse autorisée.

Comble de malchance, un carambolage bloqué toute la circulation. Frappant contre le volant, elle laissa échapper un flot d'injure avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers un agent de la circulation.

-Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il au juste ?

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, retournez dans votre véhicule.

-Répondez-moi.

-Un accident.

-Quand est-ce que la circulation sera rétablie ?

-Pas avant plusieurs heures. Nous devons dégager les corps avant de bouger les carcasses de voiture.

Pestant contre la malchance, elle retourna dans sa voiture. Étant en plein cœur de l'autoroute, il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, et même si cela était possible, faire un détour en reviendrez à perdre encore plus de temps. Attrapant son sac, elle sortit le dernier espoir qu'il lui restait. Son téléphone portable.

Elle composa le numéro de Duo et attendit que ça sonne, mais une sonnerie lui parvint de la boite à gant.

-Imbécile d'américain natté ! Oublié son portable dans la voiture ! Mais quel idiot !

Essayant de se calmer, elle entreprit de composer le numéro de Diego.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries, répondeur.

-Fais chier ! Soit ils oublient leurs portables, soit ils le laissent en silencieux.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son répertoire susceptible de l'aider. Elle avait toujours refusé de prendre les numéro des pilotes.

Soudain un éclair illumina son esprit. Le portable de Duo. Elle le prit et se mit à chercher le numéro d'Heero.

-Putain, en venir à demander de l'aide à un de ces gundams, c'est humiliant.

Elle enclencha le numéro, tout en priant pour que ça réponde.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Yuy ? Bon sang Yuy ou est Duo ?

-Il est parti en reconnaissance avec Wufei.

-Quoi ? Depuis longtemps ?

-Une demi-heure environ.

Écoute-moi Yuy, il faut que tu les rattrapes !

-Mais…

-J'ai parlé avec Sally Pô, elle m'a avoué que Wufei était responsable de l'accident de Duo il y a cinq ans, et il veut le tuer maintenant. Ne me demande pas pourquoiça serait trop long à expliquer. Alors tu les retrouve et tu ramène Duo sain et sauf, sinon….

Mais Heero avait déjà raccroché.

-Quel goujat ! Il aurait pu attendre que je finisse de le menacer avant de raccrocher au nez ! Maugréa-t-elle.

_**888888888888888888**_

Duo avancé d'un pas neutre, Wufei à ses côtés. Sous les injonctions du chinois, ils avaient abandonné la voiture et avaient coupé par un épais bois afin de rejoindre la base. Bien qu'il n'en fasse rien transparaître, Duo avait une mauvaise impression et se surprit à surveiller les mouvements de Wufei du coin de l'œil. Il se donna une baffe mentalement.

« Wufei était mon ami par le passé, nous avons fait la guerre ensemble, alors je n'ai aucune raison de me méfier de lui. Tu deviens parano mon pauvre Maxwell. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à son entourage jusqu'à présent.

-Il ne me semblait pas que la base était si éloignée. Remarqua-t-il à voix haute, puis inconsciemment il rajouta avec un petit sourire moqueur : Il faut dire que tu n'étais pas très doué par le passé pour te repérer à terre.

Wufei se tendit à ces mots et se tourna lentement vers le natté.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu étais mieux que moi !

Duo parut étonné et essaya de s'expliquer.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'était un souvenir qui m'est revenu. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

Mais Wufei ne tint pas compte de ses vagues excuses.

-Tu as toujours était meilleur que moi. Tu avais tout pour toi, un meilleur ami, une nature joyeuse, des sweepers prêt à te prêter main forte, tu avais tout le monde à tes pieds dès que tu battais des cils !

-Wu…Wufei ? Fit Duo d'une voix craintive.

Ce dernier posa sur le natté un regard haineux.

-Tu as un physique avantageux, tu n'avais qu'à dire un mot et tu avais ta cible dans ton lit, alors que moi, je n'étais même pas capable d'aborder quelqu'un.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Fit Duo, ne comprenant pas les paroles de celui qu'il croyait être son ami.

-Oh, si c'est ta faute ! Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui, mais il a fallut que tu jettes ton dévolu sur celui que j'aime ! J'ai tout fait pour attirer l'attention d'Heero, mais il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, ni à personne d'autre.

-Je…

-J'aurais compris s'il préférait une onna plutôt que moi ! J'étais même persuadé qu'il aimait Relena alors je me suis effacé, et tu en as profité !

-Mais…

-Tu en as profité et tu me l'as volé ! Je l'aimais et je l'aime encore ! J'étais prêt à tout pour lui, j'ai renoncé à mes idéaux de guerre pour lui, j'aurais même tué pour lui, mais il s'en fichait de moi, tout comme toi tu te fichais de lui !

-C'est faux ! Je l'aime plus que tout !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama avec colère Wufei. Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Wufei, je…

-Le soir où j'ai enfin réussi à te le prendre, la première fois où il s'était abandonné dans mes bras, j'ai savouré un moment de victoire. Je pensais qu'il te quitterait pour moi, mais au contraire il a nié cette nuit d'amour et est retourné auprès de toi ! Je t'ai haïs pour ça, Duo ! Alors j'ai remédié à la dernière solution.

-Me tuer… Murmura l'Américain d'une voix éteinte

-J'avais engagé ces poltrons pour qu'ils te tuent, mais à croire que j'ai sous-estimé la force de Shinigami, hein ?

Un souvenir frappa Duo de plein fouet.

_**Souvenir :**_

- Tu sais Duo, notre amitié me manque.

- Moi aussi Wufei.

- Oublions cette histoire Duo, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe entre Heero et moi. C'est toi qu'il aime, et personne d'autre.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je m'en veux énormément. J'ai failli briser le couple de mes amis.

- Ce n'est rien Wufei, c'est oublié.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. C'est du passé.

- Tu as raison. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, et puis Heero et moiça n'a duré que quelques semaines, rien de bien important. Mais je suis soulagé qu'il t'en a parlé, vous repartez sur de meilleur base.

- Quelques semaines, tu dis ?

- Oui. Trois ou quatre semaines, mais durant tout ce temps, quand nous faisions l'amour, c'est à toi qu'il pensait !

- Heero m'a dit que ça n'avait duré qu'une seule nuit.

Wufei porta sa main à la bouche.

- Oh non ! Je suis désolé Duo, je pensais qu'il t'avait tout dit !

- Wufei ! Votre liaison à duré combien de temps ?

- Je te l'ai dit, trois ou quatre semaines, je ne sais plus ! Mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas important.

-……

- Duo ?

L'américain se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Duo ou vas-tu ? Je t'en pris, ne lui en veut pas ! Ne gâche pas toutà cause de ma bêtise.

- Ne t'en fais pas Wufei, je ne vais rien faire. Rentre à la maison, je rentrerais plus tard !

- Duo je…

- Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas Wufei.

Et Duo sortit rapidement du bar.

_**88888888888888888888888**_

Duo marcha un long moment, et se retrouva sur un pont. Il s'accouda à la rambarde.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as encore menti Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Maintenant, tout ce que tu m'as dit, il y a quelques mois dans ce parc, est-ce vrai ? As-tu vraiment peur de me perdre, où as-tu dis ça pour me récupérer ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Tu m'as trompé durant plusieurs semaines, alors que tu avais juré que ce n'était qu'une seule nuit ! Je te déteste Heero, je te déteste de me faire autant souffrir. »_

Des bruits de pas le firent sortir de ses pensées. Pensant que Wufei l'avait suivi, il ne se mit pas sur ces gardes et se retourna.

Ça va aller Wuf…

Il ne s'entendait pas à se retrouver face à trois hommes.

- Salut mon mignon ! Fit un homme gras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Duo.

- Nous ? Rien. On vient discuter.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, et disparaissez !

Duo commença à s'éloigner mais un autre homme lui coupa la route.

- Allons, allons, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! On veut seulement s'amuser un peu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme le frappa violemment au niveau de l'estomac. Duo se plia sous la douleur, et voulu riposter, mais soudain, il se sentit faible, et sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il résista à l'endormissement tandis que les trois hommes le roué de coups. Puis dans un état second, il se sentit soulevé.

Le croyant évanoui, les trois hommes le soulevèrent et le firent basculer par-dessus la rambarde.

Fin du souvenir 

Duo eut le souffle coupé quand le souvenir de son accident lui revint en mémoire. Ainsi c'était donc celui qu'il prenait pour un ami qui l'avait trahi.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas mort, mais le temps passait et tu ne réapparaissais pas. Alors j'ai fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps : J'ai fais Heero mien.

-Non… Toujours choqué par son souvenir.

-Heero et moi nous sommes aimés durant ces cinq dernières années, et j'ai tout accepté de lui ! J'ai accepté le fait qu'il me repousse en public, qu'il ne me rende pas mon amour, et je ne disais rien quand il murmurait ton nom alors que je me trouvais dans ses bras ! Et voilà que tu réapparais, pauvre petite chose amnésique ! Il a fallu que cette stupide princesse te retrouve pour que mon monde s'écroule à nouveau ! Mais je ne laisserais pas mon amour partir vers toi !

-Il ne t'aime pas ! Déclara Duo d'une voix froide.

Il releva son regard, un regard froid, meurtrier, le regard de Shinigami.

-Il ne t'aime et t'aimera jamais ! C'est à moi qu'il offrait ses souriresà moi qu'il offrait ses tendres caresses, c'est à moi qu'il disait « je t'aime », et à personne d'autre.

-Tais-toi !

-Heero est à moi, et il le sera toujours !

-NON ! Il doit m'aimer ! Et pour cela tu dois disparaître.

Duo eut à peine le temps de réagir que Wufei se jetait sur lui, d'une prise de karaté, il le fit lourdement tomber à terre. La tête de Duo cogna violemment contre le sol, l'assommant à moitié. Cependant, il vit le chinois prendre un couteau à sa ceinture et le lever, il eut le réflexe de paraît le coup. Dans un geste désespéré il lui administra un violent de point en plein dans la figure, mais n'esquiva pas la lame qui alla se planter dans son épaule. Lâchant un cri de douleur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Wufei et le frappa au niveau de la nuque le laissant à terre.

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, le natté s'élança à travers le bois en courant, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agresseur. Déjà, ses cris de colères se firent entendre dans son dos.

-Je te trouverais Maxwell ! Tu peux toujours courir, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Ignorant la peur qui étreignait son cœur, Duo continua son avancée, mais les feuillages étaient épais et rendaient sa progression difficile. Il espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci, il s'en sorte sans dommage…

À suivre…..


	9. Tentative de meurtre, part II

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1x2 ; 1x5 ; 3+4

* * *

**Amnésie**

**Chapitre 9 : Tentative de meurtre Part 2.**

Heero bravait toutes les limites de vitesse en direction de la base, le fait de savoir Wufei seul avec Duo suffisait à le faire paniquer. Il avait tellement peur de perdre à nouveau son amant… Tenant le volant d'une main, il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Trowa, après quelques sonneries le français répondit.

« - Allô ? »

« - C'est moi. »

« - Heero, où est-ce que vous êtes ? Quatre ressent de la panique venant de toi et de Duo et une grande colère de Wufei. Que se passe-t-il ? »

À l'entente de la sensation de panique de Duo et de la colère de Wufei, Heero serra la mâchoire, il espérait pouvoir arriver à temps.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, rejoignez-moi immédiatement à la base. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Faites ce que je vous dis. Vous nous retrouverez sûrement dans la forêt bordant la base, dépêchez-vous. »

Puis sans laisser à Trowa le temps de répliquer, il raccrocha subitement et accéléra encore.

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Duo courait à en perdre haleine à travers les bois, ne ralentissant pas quand les branchages lui écorchaient le visage et déchiraient ses vêtements. Les cris de Wufei avaient fait place à des détonations, et plus les minutes passaient, et plus les coups de feu se rapprochaient. Suivant son instinct de survie, Duo courait droit devant lui, ne prenant pas le temps de voir où il allait. Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée, il stoppa brutalement. Le chemin s'arrêtait ici, laissant place à une falaise. Le natté se retrouva alors pris au piège, il était dans l'impossibilité de faire demi-tour, et aucun autre endroit pour se cacher ou fuir. C'est à ce moment là que Wufei fit son apparition, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux flamboyant de folie. Il eut un rictus malsain en analysant la situation. Duo était perdu. Il leva son arme en direction du natté.

« - Maintenant c'est fini. »

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu comme ça ? Je croyais que tu étais juste, sincère, tu as toujours fait preuve de justice envers tes ennemis, et moi, je te considérais comme mon ami. Mais tu m'as trahi en couchant avec Heero la première fois ! »

« - Moi je t'ai trahi ! Je n'ai fais que prendre ce qui me revenait de droit ! J'aurais pu assouvir ce monde ! J'aurais pu devenir le plus puissant soldat de l'armée de Mariemaia, mais Heero m'en a empêché, j'ai renoncé à tout ça pour lui, mais il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Un fichu boulot de Preventer ! »

« - Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Lady Une et Relena croyaient en toi ! » Fit Duo, espérant gagner du temps.

« - Lady Une ne voit qu'en moi qu'un sosie de Treize, les mêmes idéaux, la même façon de pensée, elle ne veut pas voir qui je suis vraiment. Quant à Relena, elle me déteste mais elle est obligée de m'accepter parmi les Préventers parce qu'Heero lui a demandé. Tout ce que cette fichue princesse attend de moi c'est que je fasse un pas de travers pour m'expédier loin d'Heero ! »

« - C'est faux, elle ne pense pas ça ! »

« - QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? Tu n'étais pas là ces cinq dernières années ! Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! C'est de ta faute tout ça, et maintenant tu vas enfin le payer ! »

Mais alors que Wufei s'apprêtait à lever son arme, quelques soldats qui patrouillaient pas loin attira son attention. Les soldats étaient à l'opposé d'eux, mais le moindre bruit pourraient les rameuter. Duo profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur le Chinois. Sous l'impact, les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent à terre, et l'arme vola loin d'eux. Wufei essaya de le repousser, mais rapide comme l'éclair, Duo s'assit sur son ventre et lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein dans la figure, ce qui sonna quelques peu le brun. Ne perdant pas de temps, l'américain se releva et s'éloigna rapidement, prenant l'arme à feu au passage, mais il fut obligé de se dissimuler dans les buissons.

« - Trent, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« - Je suis certain d'avoir entendu du bruit par ici ! »

« - Je n'ai rien entendu, moi ! »

Le soldat continua à scanner les environs et alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers le buisson derrière lequel Duo s'était réfugié, son collègue le retient.

« - Allez vient, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne. »

« - Mais…. »

Les deux soldats s'éloignèrent tout en continuant à parler, et le natté poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, il devait partir le plus rapidement possible avant que Wufei ne le retrouve. Il courait à en perdre haleine, tentant de faire attention aux quelques soldats qui patrouillaient, mais alors qu'il arrivait à la voiture, il se sentit soudain propulsé en avant tandis qu'un poids s'abattait sur lui. Il roula sur lui-même et se releva tant bien que mal et aperçut que le Chinois faisait de même. Et avant que Duo ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement ou utiliser l'arme qu'il avait encore en main, Wufei se jeta sur lui avec fureur.

Ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux, et chacun tenta d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, mais Duo devait bien l'avouer, Wufei avait un bien meilleur conditionnement physique que lui. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à terre, le Chinois le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Avec un sourire vainqueur, ce dernier récupéra l'arme à feu et la pointa sur Duo et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la gâchette, le natté ferma les yeux, attendant le coup final, il entendit vaguement une détonation, mais étonnamment ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa la scène. Wufei était à terre, l'épaule en sang tandis que Heero le tenait en joug. L'américain poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était sauvé…

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça Wufei ? » Demanda alors Heero d'une voix froide.

« - Je le fais pour toi, pour nous… »

« - La seule chose que tu feras à présent, c'est de repenser à tes actes en prison ! »

« - Non ! Ne me fais pas ça Heero ! Ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime ? Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu sois heureux avec moi ! »

« - Je ne serais jamais heureux si tu m'éloignes de Duo. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas Wufei, je l'aime. » Fit le japonais d'une voix presque douce.

Sur le visage de Wufei, on put voir le sentiment de haine s'effacer pour faire place à une très grande tristesse. Pendant un instant, Heero se sentit coupable, après tout, ce qui venait d'arriver était entièrement sa faute. Il avait entretenu une liaison avec Wufei durant cinq ans, le rabaissant ou le comparant à Duo, ce qui avait animé la haine du chinois, haine qui avait éclaté quand son ancien amant était réapparu et qu'Heero s'était détourné de lui. Il aurait dû faire preuve de tact, de fair-play et repousser les avances de Wufei et alors peut-être…. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas arrivé. À ce moment, Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent, après avoir expliqué brièvement la situation, le japonais confia l'ex-pilote 05 à ses deux coéquipier et se dirigea vers Duo qui était resté prostré dans un coin.

« - Tenshi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés et le prenant dans ses bras.

Duo se cala plus confortablement dans l'étreinte de son amant et cacha son visage dans son cou.

« - J'ai eu si peur que tout soit fini. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Je sais. »

« - Je le considérais comme mon ami, et il m'a trahi. Il… Il a voulu me… tuer. »

« - Ne pense plus à ça Tenshi, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te protégerais, je veillerais sur toi. »

Le natté resserra l'étreinte sur ces paroles.

« - Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

A suivre…

**_Je suis désolé pour ce retard considérable pour ce chapitre, j'ai fini par l'écrire bien qu'il ne me plaise pas tout à fait. J'essairais de me rattraper dans le prochain, en espérant qu'il ne mettra pas autant de temps pour être posté. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic._**

**_Shali M._**


	10. Le pardon

Titre : Amnésie

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : perte de mémoire, traumatisme de Duo, lemon, Post EW …

Couple : 1x2 ; 1x5 ; 3+4

* * *

**Amnésie**

**Chapitre 10 : Le pardon**

Deux longues années avaient passé depuis l'arrestation de Wufei. Le vol de l'œuf du Tsar avait été un succès, et le microfilm détruit. Trowa et Quatre étaient repartis à Sank, le blond devant dirigea la société de son père, tandis que le Français continuait son travail au sein des Préventers. Quant à Heero, il avait donné sa démission à Relena et était resté vivre en Nouvelle-Zélande auprès de son amant. Duo avait cessé ses activités nocturnes en même temps que Jessica et Diego, et à présent, ils tentaient de se construire une nouvelle vie.

Heero et Duo avaient aménagé dans un petit appartement au cœur de la ville, Heero travaillait à présent pour Quatre sur la conception de programme informatique, tandis que Duo s'était trouvé un emploi du mannequin pour un magasin de mode. Ils vivaient simplement et étaient heureux ensemble, ayant tiré un trait définitif sur le passé. Cependant, un jour, alors que Heero était parti faire quelques courses, le téléphone sonna.

« - Allô ? »

« - Monsieur Duo Maxwell ? »

« - Oui, lui-même. »

« - Je me présente, je m'appelle monsieur Kraper, je suis l'avocat de Wufei Chang. »

« - Que me voulez-vous ? » Demanda subitement Duo, sur la défensive.

« - Mon client souhaiterait vous rencontrer. »

« - Hors de question. »

« - Écoutez, monsieur Maxwell, mon client n'a pas la moindre pensée négative en souhaitant votre visite, il veut juste vous parler. »

« - Et bien, moi pas ! »

« - Je comprends. Si vous changez d'avis, sachez que Monsieur Chang a été incarcéré dans la prison d'état de Sank. »

« - Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« - Non, cela…. »

« - Alors au revoir. »

Et Duo raccrocha subitement. De quel droit Wufei émettait le souhait de le rencontrer après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Après avoir tenté à deux reprises de vouloir de tuer sous prétexte qu'il aimait Heero ? Pourquoi venait-il à nouveau gâcher sa vie ? Le natté était à ce point perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas le retour de son amant.

« - Tenshi ? » Appela le japonais.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il s'approcha de l'américain, toujours prostré près de téléphone et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« - Duo ? » Retenta-t-il.

Cette fois, le natté eut une réaction, il planta un regard perdu dans les yeux d'Heero et ce dernier s'empressa de le questionner pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - L'avocat de Wufei m'a appelé. »

« - Et ? »

« - Wufei veut me voir. »

« - Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda doucement Heero.

« - Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« - Koibito… »

« - Non, Hee-chan, je ne veux plus être confronté à cet homme ! Il m'a fait trop de mal pour ça. »

« - Je le sais très bien, mais je pense que tu devrais accepter d'aller le voir, ne serait-ce que pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. »

« - Elle est réglée depuis bien longtemps. » Se borna à dire le natté.

« - Oh non, détrompe-toi Duo, elle n'est pas réglée. »

« - J'ai si peur d'aller le voir… Peur de revoir la folie dans ses yeux. »

« - Tu n'iras pas seul, je t'accompagnerais. »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Hn. »

Duo sourit et l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier de son soutien. Et deux jours plus tard, ils prenaient l'avion en direction de Sank.

_**/888888888888888/**_

Suivant anxieusement le gardien qui le conduisait jusqu'au parloir, Duo tentait désespérément de ne pas laisser sa peur transfigurer. Heero n'avait pas été admis à le suivre à l'intérieur de la prison, alors seul Duo était entré. Le gardien lui ouvrit une porte et d'un sourire poli lui indiqua :

« - Parloir numéro 6. »

« - Merci. »

D'un pas résigné, Duo s'avança vers le parloir indiqué. Wufei s'y trouvait déjà, attendant patiemment derrière sa vitre. Quand il le vit approcher, le Chinois se redressa sur sa chaise et lui sourit timidement. Le natté ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une mine fatiguée et le teint pâle. Il s'assit lourdement, et d'un geste fébrile décrocha le téléphone afin de communiquer avec Wufei.

« - Je suis content que tu sois venu, Duo. » Lui dit le Chinois en premier lieu.

« - Hm. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » Demanda abruptement Duo, coupant court au retrouvaille.

« - Je voulais te demander pardon de mon comportement envers toi. »

« -… »

« - Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, j'ai essayé de te tuer deux fois pour l'amour d'un homme que je n'aurais jamais. Mais tu vois Duo, la prison ça te change un homme. J'ai compris mes erreurs, j'ai commis un acte que je n'aurais jamais fait en tant de guerre. »

« - Ou veux-tu en venir Wufei ? »

« - Heero t'aime plus que tout et je le sais. Jamais je n'aurais dû essayer de me mettre entre vous, ce geste m'a perdu. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la folie qui m'envahissait, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que jamais je n'aurais dû tenter de tuer celui que je considérais comme mon ami. Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

« - Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« - Tu sais Duo, je regrette beaucoup notre entente durant la guerre. Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras à nouveau me considérer comme ton ami. »

« - Tu me demandes beaucoup Wufei. Moi aussi je te considérais comme mon ami, mais tu m'as trahi en essayant de me tuer. Et c'est ce geste qui m'a fait le plus mal. »

« - Je le sais. À moi aussi, il m'a fait mal. Mais je me soigne Duo, et Sally m'aide beaucoup. Ce que j'ai cru ressentir pour Heero, ce n'était qu'un désir de le posséder. J'ai cru que c'était de l'amour, mais ce n'en était pas. Je t'ai arraché ton bonheur et crois-moi, je le regrette sincèrement. »

« - Est-ce que tu ressens encore du désir pour Heero ? »

« - Non. En tout cas, j'espère que dans six ans quand je sortirais, je réussirais à retrouver votre amitié. »

un long silence accueillit ses paroles, et Duo s'apprêta à partir, mais avant de reposer le combiné, il dit une dernière chose :

« - Je te pardonne, Wufei Chang. »

_**/888888888888888/**_

C'est avec un poids en moins sur le cœur que Duo quitta l'enceinte de la prison. Aussitôt, Heero alla à sa rencontre et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, puis le japonais lui demanda :

« - Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« - Bien. »

« - Alors rentrons chez nous. »

« - Oui, et cette fois, tout est bel et bien terminé ! » Fit le natté en prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne.

Fin


End file.
